My Bestfriend's Wedding
by jichulets
Summary: - just some crappy first fic of mine...summary inside.....onesided hirumaxOC, musashixOC...pls R&R! -


Title: MY BESTFRIEND'S WEDDING

Title: MY BESTFRIEND'S WEDDING

Summary: she was supposed to be his, but here she is, a vision in white, drifting farther and farther away from his grasp, until he couldn't reach her anymore. Onesided HirumaxOC, MusashixOC. Sorry for the OOC-ness!!

Story:

"It's good to see you actually cared to look your age" a 27-year-old Hiruma Youichi said to the man facing the mirror

"And it's good to see you in a suit without any bullets popping out of nowhere" Takekura "Musashi" Gen, wearing white robes and actually looking like 27-year-old, replied. "I still can't believe 'the commander from hell' would actually be the best man in my wedding".

"It's not like I have any choice. Umi was literally pestering me day and night until I said yes." Then Youichi stared out the window, eyes conveying emotions no one would think he'd have.

--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Hiruma's POV

Kanata Umi, 27 yrs. old. I knew her since first grade, and it's funny to think that someone as cocky yet overly sweet as her would penetrate the supposed to be damn sturdy shield of mine. What's funnier is that her annoying smile, loving words and stupid tears would control 'the control tower from hell'. And the funniest would have to be I love her. Damn that. That's why she's so annoying, ever making me feel this way. And yet I'm the best man at her damn wedding. Ya-ha.

"_Ne Youichi, otanjoubi omedetou." _ I was with Umi, it was my damn birthday, 14 years ago. We were at a secluded area in a park, since I didn't want to celebrate the damn pointless occasion properly.

"_Hn" _I grunted back

"_Eh? That's what you're only gonna say? Geez, you really are weird." _Then comes the damn smile I dread so much. It makes me want to damn kiss her.

"_Ne, I have something for you."_

"_You didn't have to get me anything."_

"_Baka, of course I have to!"_ She handed me a parcel, and I opened it to see four hoops.

"_Put it on for me"_ I told her. She obliged. _"Ne Youichi, always wear these m'kay? I'll kill you if you don't!..But even if you cease to wear these, I would still be your bestfriend." _She told me while putting it on.

"_It's just like you to be damn corny ne?" _I said, though I would never admit to anyone I damn appreciate that, well maybe more than appreciate it. Screw that.

"_Mou, meanie…"_

When damn fatty and I created Mao Devil Bats, she agreed to be the manager, but not because I asked her. She volunteered for a damn reason that crushed the damn black heart of mine.

"_Ne Youichi, Musashi-kun joined your club right?" _I was walking her home one day; two days after damn old man joined the club.

"_Yeah he did. Why?" _Silence.

"_Anou, I was thinking…maybe I could help in the club? Like as a manager or something?"_

"_And why is that? I thought you're part of some other damn club already?"_

"_Well, I thought I could help part-time, but if I'm not needed well…it's okay…I guess…"_

"_Liar. You think I'd believe you just wanna help out? If you really did, you would have offered earlier." _I'm not dumb. I know her too much, and that fact is now used against me. Damn. _"You like damn old man don't you?" _ Strike one.

"_Etto….hai…I like him, I wanted to get closer to him. If the team is aiming for the Christmas bowl, I want to be part of that dream…for him….sumimasen, I know it was selfish of me to ask…but I…" _She was on the verge of tears already. Strike two.

And here comes strike three. _"If you can handle it…I suppose you could…help us."_

"_Hontou? Arigatou!! I couldn't thank you enough! You're the best person in the world!" _And she hugged me. If only it was different, I would be damn happy in that damn hug.

Days passed. Weeks passed. I thought I still had damn hope, it seemed like damn old man doesn't notice her true feelings. But I miscalculated. I saw them kissing in the locker room one day. A strike at my pride, my heart, my soul. How could I ever think that only I would notice that damn girl? She was too perfect, and I too stupid. Their relationship went stronger and stronger. She left the club when he left and she came back when he did. When we won the Christmas bowl, it was he who she kissed. And I sat through it all, hoping she'll realize what I damn feel about her, like a damn spectator waiting for a damn happy ending. It did come, but not for me.

--xxx--xxx--xxx--xxx--

Normal POV

"It's time" Somebody called from the hallway. Hiruma went out the room first, followed by Musashi, who whispered words that were blown by the wind, never heard or to be heard again.

"_Hontoni gomenasai, Hiruma. Hontoni gomenasai."_

--xxxxx--xxxxx--

The wedding was over; it was time the newlyweds leave for their honeymoon. Hiruma just stood there in the shadows, waiting, expecting, hoping. Then she came.

"Ne Youichi, thank you really for being the best man. I couldn't thank you enough. You've been nothing but a wonderful best friend to me, and here I am, as pathetic as I'll ever be. "

"Iie…Anyways, I haven't said it, have I?" There was a lump in Hiruma's throat. "Congratulations…and good luck." And he tried to smile at her.

"Ima made arigatou gozaimashita, Youichi. Forever and ever, thank you so much." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left.

"Sayonara, Umi."

Hiruma remained in the shadows, a single tear rolling down his cheek, staring and watching their car drive away, taking his life with it.

A/N: Pls.review!! Sorry for the OOC-ness, I wanted to show a side to Hiruma that is actually human!! Criticisms are welcome, but please don't be too harsh, it's my first try after all! Tell me if I should write another one!! (BTW, Sorry if I can't use the F-- word for Hiruma…it's just not me…)


End file.
